


late night soda run

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: M/M, anybodys be snoopin, its cute i guess, secret meet ups abound yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Anybodys was prowling the streets at 1 in the morning, it was too late at night for any real action but too early for her to bother going home.anybodys follows baby john late at night and gets slightly more than she thought she would.





	late night soda run

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drive for a while so i figured id post it. its pretty short so like.

Anybodys was prowling the streets at 1 in the morning, it was too late at night for any real action but too early for her to bother going home. She rubbed harshly at a bruise forming on her arm, a gift from her father for skipping school again.  
Typically on days like this she'd be hanging with the jets, finding out what they'd been up to and picking fights, but it was monday night and most of them had gone home already. She let out a huff and leaned up against the apartment building she'd stopped in front of, wondering if she should just give up and head back to her dad's place. Anybodys was about to go when she heard a rattling above her.  
She stared up, watching someone crawl silently out of their fire escape on the 5th floor, and creep down the rusty metal to the street. She hid next to some trash cans, hoping to get a look at the guy.  
She peered into the alley where the guy dropped down and was pleasantly surprised to see Baby John, looking a little roughed up but otherwise okay and holding two sodas. She knew he didn't have the best of dads so she wasn't surprised he has some more bruises forming then when she saw him earlier, but she did want to know who the other soda was for.  
Anybodys fought the urge to show herself and greet her friend, instead watching him head down the street, singing quietly to himself. She followed, obviously.  
At first Anybodys figured he was gonna go hang with A-rab but Baby John passed his apartment without a glance. Then she figured the jets had called a meeting without her knowing, but they soon they were passing all the meeting places she knew about and were heading pretty close to shark territory.  
Baby John didn't seem scared, more nervous than anything, walking into an old lot covered in shadows, the word ‘SHARKS’ written in big yellow letters on the back wall (and a smaller ‘suck' written in white). Anybodys stuck to the walls, hoping not to be seen. In the corner of the lot, a figure stood, cigarette glowing in the low light.  
Even in the dark, Anybodys recognised Bernardo. She was close enough to see and hear them, but just far enough (and with enough dirt covering her pale skin) that she could hide in the shadows. She didn't know why Baby John would come all the way out here just to pick a fight with a guy who could whoop him any day of the week..  
Of course, her thoughts were answered a moment later when Baby John smiled up at Bernardo, passing him a soda. Bernardo gave him a ‘thanks Baby’ and smiled at him, putting out his cigarette on the cold wall. He popped the cap off, then opened John's bottle too. Before Baby John could say thanks, he wrapped the arm holding his soda around johns waist and pulled him close so their faces were almost touching. It took everything in Anybodys body not to gasp or shout or run, but she was sure Baby John's face was just as hot as hers.  
John laughed and put his arms around Bernardos neck like Gratziella when she wants something, moving his head to the side when Bernardo moves to peck at his neck. “Hey, come on, I said I wanted to talk.”  
Bernardo hmms and picks up his head, giving John a quick kiss. It was almost sweet. “We have all night to talk, baby, but i don't get to touch you like this often...” Anybodys saw the hand around Babys waist move down and her eyes widened. Baby John let out a huff but seemed to accept it.  
“You’d think you get enough touching from your girlfriend,” he mumbled, running his fingers through Bernardo's hair. The other leaned back to look John in the face, mock pouting.  
“You know i love Anita, but sometimes touching her feels like trying to fuck my sister.” His face scrunched up for a moment, “but i could never get tired you you, baby. What, is Minnie tiring you out without me?”  
Baby John cursed under his breath and pulled away from Bernardo suddenly. “Shit that's what i wanted to come talk to you about.”  
“What? Baby what's wrong?” Baby John got quiet, like he tended to when he got nervous, “Baby, you didn't bring me out here in the middle of the night to break up with me did you?” Bernardo seemed genuinely scared and Anybodys felt kinda bad for him.  
“No! Of course not,” Baby John assured and she saw Bernardos shoulders relax, “Me and Minnie have been talking and i think we’re gonna break up.”  
“I thought you really liked her? Did something happen?” At this point bernardo was mostly just confused.  
“I do like her! Just, not like a girlfriend.” Baby john bit his lip, “some of the guys have been wondering when we're gonna ‘get together’ but... She doesnt do anything for me, no girl really does.  
“But we were talking and Minnie says she doesnt really like me like a boyfriend either, she thought it was normal. In fact, I think boys don't really do it for Minnie... She looks at Anybodys like Velma looks at Ice.”  
Bernardo leaned back against the wall, smirking,”So... girls don't do it for you? Does that mean i'm special?”  
“Is that seriously all you took from that?” Baby John rolled his eyes, but Anybodys could hear his smile.  
“Well, you’re not denying it, Baby...” Bernardo put his soda down on a nearby box and wrapped his arms around John, resting his chin on his head. “You know i'll support whatever you choose to do, Baby. I love you. “  
Anybodys suppressed a soft ‘aww’, mostly because she didn't want to get caught (but also because she wasnt that kinda girl). She saw john give Bernardo a smile and a peck on the cheeks and she didn't feel all the mad anymore.  
Before the boys could tear their attention away from each other, Anybodys snuck away, uncrouching once she left the lot. She thought a bit about the many revelations she’d gathered tonight and smiled her own crooked grin. She figured the two of them worked together well enough, and it wasn't really her business anyway, so she might as well just leave it.

She would, however, be paying Minnie a visit soon.


End file.
